


Vient la douleur. (Nadchodzi ból.)

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dancer!Louis, M/M, Rape, but not rape
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nigdy nie miał w życiu łatwo. Jego biologiczni rodzice go nie chcieli, a adopcyjni rodzice wyrzucili go z domu, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że jest gejem. Louis spotyka Nicka, który obiecuje mu pomóc, a tak naprawdę przez długi czas znęca się nad nim psychicznie i fizycznie i jedyne o czym marzy Louis jest to, aby nigdy się nie narodzić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vient la douleur. (Nadchodzi ból.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tomlinshaw spod mojej ręki. Świat się kończy, poważnie.;   
> Inspiracja zaczerpnięta z utworu [ Dernière Danse by Indila ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5KAc5CoCuk).

♦

_Je ne suis qu’un être sans importance._

_(Jestem tylko istotą bez znaczenia.)_

Louis ląduje na chodniku, czuje jak wewnętrzna część jego dłoni zostaje poraniona od szorstkiej i brudnej powierzchni. Syczy z bólu. Tuż obok niego ląduje czarno-biały plecak, jego ulubiony, który kupił sam, za zarobione pieniądze w pobliskim teatrze.  Za sobą słyszy głośny krzyk, coś o pedałach i coś o nie wracaniu do domu.

Louis nie ma już domu.

Właściwie, gdyby się tak porządnie zastanowić, Louis nigdy nie miał domu. Jego matka, Johannah, miała szesnaście lat, gdy go urodziła. Była jeszcze dzieckiem, nie chciała go. Ojciec był niewiele starszy od matki, Louis nawet nie zna jego imienia. Do domu dziecka został oddany mając dziesięć dni. Dwa tygodnie później został adoptowany przez państwa Morris z którymi mieszkał po dziś dzień. Nie byli bajecznie bogaci, nie mieli willi z basenem, ani porsche w garażu, ale Louisowi nigdy niczego nie brakowało. Dogadywali się. Do czasu.

Problemy zaczęły się w chwili, gdy Louis, zamiast wyrażać zainteresowanie medycyną, czy prawem, zainteresował się tańcem. Z podziwem od najmłodszych lat oglądał baletnice w pobliskim teatrze, zakradając się ze swoim kolegą Samem na strych starego budynku. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, podobnie jak Sam, że robili to dla dziewczyn, ale Louis podziwiał ich gładkie stroje, staranne uczesanie i płynne, skoordynowane ruchy.  Louis pamięta, jakby to było wczoraj, chwilę, w której został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

 

_Jest zimny, listopadowy wieczór, gdy Louis postanowią ponownie zakraść się do starego budynku z czerwonej cegły. Drewniana podłoga trzeszczy nieprzyjemnie pod każdym jego nawet najlżejszym krokiem. Kładzie się bezszelestnie na zimnej podłodze i okrywa swoje drobne ciało skrywanym w kącie kocem, chroniąc się od chłodnego wiatru przedzierającego się przez stare dachówki. Louis przesuwa spróchniałą deskę i po chwili widzi dużą salę, w której każda ściana jest pokryta lustrem od podłogi aż po sufit. Przy każdej z nich stoi drążek, przy jednym, z których ustawia się właśnie sześć dziewczyn, starszych od niego może o pięć, może o sześć lat._

_\- Pozycja pierwsza!  - rozlega się surowy ton prowadzącego zajęcia. – Wykręcenie stóp, złączenie pięt, stopy w jednej linii! – krzyczy, a baletnice wypełniają żądania jedno po drugim. - Uniesienie i przeniesienie zaokrąglonych rąk przed siebie! Bez stykania się ze sobą palcami! – rozlega się cichy plask, gdy czarnowłosy mężczyzna uderza płaską dłonią trzecią dziewczynę. – Bez stykania się!_

_Louis zaciska powieki i wkłada palce do uszu, tłumiąc dochodzące dźwięki. Z jego ust wyrywa się cichy szloch na ostry ton mężczyzny i po chwili dłonie przenosi na usta, zakrywając je szybko, gdy widzi, jak mężczyzna z dołu ucisza się i spogląda w górę. Louisowi więźnie oddech w gardle, stara się nie oddychać, tak jakby ci na dole mogli go usłyszeć. Ciemne tęczówki mężczyzny przeszukują sufit, aż wreszcie wracają na uczennice i po pomieszczeniu ponownie rozlegają się komendy._

_\- Mam cię! – słyszy nagle Louis i zwija się w kulkę, czołgając się do tyłu w kąt._

_Starszy mężczyzna, koło sześćdziesiątki, w zdartym kombinezonie wyszczerza do niego brudne i zaniedbane zęby. Chwyta go za ucho i ciągnie do góry._

_\- Nie, nie, nie! Proszę, nie! Ja nic złego nie zrobiłem! – krzyczy chłopiec, gdy mężczyzna zanosi się głośnym śmiechem._

_\- Zboczeniec mały się znalazł! Już ja ci pokażę! Dam ci nauczkę! – krzyczy zawzięcie i z oczu Louisa zaczynają płynąć słone łzy, a całe jego ciało drży od zanoszącego się szlochu._

_\- Nie, proszę!_

Louis wzdryga się na samą myśl. Nigdy nie zapomni tego upokorzenia, tego bólu, gdy siłą zostały mu ściągnięte sztruksowe spodnie wraz z bielizną, a na nagie pośladki zostały wymierzone siarczyste klapsy. Do dzisiejszego dnia nie pamięta ile ich dokładnie otrzymał.  _Jakby to miało znaczenie_ , myśli. Pamięta, jak po tym za ucho został zaciągnięty do głównej sali prób, pamięta karcące spojrzenie pana Lyncha.

 

- _Mam tu tego małego podglądacza, panie Lynch! – woła z triumfem starszy mężczyzna._

_Lynch, prowadzący zajęcia baletowe odwraca się na pięcie; jego sylwetka wyprostowana, dłonie splecione do tyłu. Louis przełyka gulę w gardle, widząc dominujące spojrzenie mężczyzny, który palcem wskazującym poprawia właśnie okulary na nosie._

_\- Panie Riley – mężczyzna odzywa się surowym, pewnym siebie tonem, przenosząc wzrok na woźnego. Kiwa głową, witając mężczyznę. Woźny zdejmuje czapkę i robi ukłon, jak w jednym z tych starych filmów o arystokracji, czy coś._

_Louis śledzi zdezorientowane twarze uczennic, surowy wyraz twarzy pana Lyncha i triumfalny wyraz twarzy pana Riley._

_Słyszy jak pan Lynch wzdycha teatralnie i odwraca się twarzą z powrotem do dziewczyn._

_\- Koniec zajęć na dziś, możecie wyjść – mówi i gdy słyszy za sobą chorobliwie szaleńczy śmiech starszego mężczyzny, odwraca się w jego kierunku. – Pan też, panie Riley._

_Louis przenosi wzrok z Chrisa na woźnego, któremu uśmiech spełza z twarzy w sekundę; mężczyzna przełyka gulę w gardle i Louis nie może nic poradzić na poczucie małego zwycięstwa. Po chwili jednak słyszy, jak drzwi się za nim zamykają, a on  zostaje sam na sam ze starszym mężczyzną._

_\- P-przepraszam – jąka się, ale mężczyzna spogląda na niego bez wyrazu i ucisza go ręką._

_\- Zamilcz – mówi i Louis kiwa głową. Stoi na środku sali ze spuszczoną głową. Palcami bawi się rąbkiem kremowej koszuli i na samą myśl, że wygniótł materiał, czuje łzy szczypiące go w oczach, mama będzie zła. To znaczy, pani Morris. – Powiedz mi…_

_\- Louis – dopowiada szybko, pociągając nosem. Jego załzawione oczka spoglądają niepewnie w górę._

_\- Louis – powtarza mężczyzna. – Powiedz mi, Louis, dlaczego regularnie, od trzech miesięcy zakradasz się na strych?_

_Louis otwiera szeroko oczy i spogląda z niedowierzaniem na mężczyznę._

_\- P-pan…?_

_\- Czy wiedziałem? – Louis wlepia swoje niebieskie, błyszczące tęczówki w mężczyznę, którego wyraz twarzy łagodnieje, a z pomiędzy jego warg wydobywa się lekki chichot. – Oczywiście, Louis. Nie jestem głupi – potrząsa głową i wyciąga rękę w kierunku małego chłopca. – Chcesz nauczyć się kilku kroków?_

_Louis przytakuje ochoczo._

 

Louis uśmiecha się na to wspomnienie.

Przemierza właśnie ulice Londynu, chłód nocy otula jego ciało i Louis czuje gęsią skórkę na swoich nagich ramionach. Skręca w ciemną alejkę i wspina się na śmietnik. Podskakuje dwa razy i przeklina pod nosem, gdy jego krótkie ręce nie dosięgają zardzewiałej drabiny, jedyne, co mu się udaje, to narobienie hałasu.

\- Kto tam jest? – słyszy nagle i zeskakuje przestraszony ze śmietnika, za którym kuli się. – Zadzwonię na policję! Lepiej się pokaż! – kobiecy głos z okna przemawia ponownie i Louis przewraca oczami.

 _Tylko.Kurwa.Nie. To_  – myśli. Siedzi cicho schowany w kącie.

\- To zapewne tylko kot, głupia babo – Louis słyszy męski głos i parska śmiechem, który tłumi dłonią.

Słyszy jeszcze krótką, głośną wymianę zdań i po chwili zapada cisza. Czeka chwilę, aż podnosi się na nogi i ponownie, tym razem z wyczuciem, wchodzi na śmietnik, od którego odbija się i wreszcie zawisa nad nim, trzymając się zimnej, metalowej drabinki. Oddycha ciężko i podnosi się na rękach, wciągając swoje drobne ciało do góry. Wkrótce ląduje na metalowych, zimnych kratach i kładzie się na plecach, z plecakiem obok, łapiąc oddech.

Przełyka ślinę i wstaje, wspinając się na samą górę. Odsuwa okno na strych, przez które przerzuca plecak i przez które po chwili on sam się przeciska. Ląduje na skrzypiących deskach. Rozgląda się dookoła mrużąc oczy, starając się coś dostrzec. Po omacku idzie w prawy kąt z którego wyciąga stary koc. Kładzie się, z plecakiem pod głową i zaciąga na siebie stary, podziurawiony materiał.

Przetrwa tę noc.

 

♦

 

 _Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit_  
Je danse avec le vent, la pluie  
Un peu d’amour, un brin de miel  
Et je danse, danse, danse.

 _(Mieszam niebo, dzień i noc._  
Tańczę z wiatrem, z deszczem.  
Trochę miłości, odrobinka miodu.  
I tańczę, tańczę, tańczę.)

 

Louis budzi się o około czwartej nad ranem. Po cichu schodzi na dół, korzystając z teatralnych łazienek. Bierze prysznic i z ręcznikiem przewiniętym na biodrach wchodzi do lustrzanej sali, w której przebiera się w czarne, luźne spodnie dresowe i zakłada luźną bokserkę. Ręcznikiem osusza krótko włosy i wzdycha ciężko patrząc przez okno, z założonymi ramionami na piersi.

\- Dasz sobie radę, Louis. Nie bez powodu nadano ci takie imię – mówi do siebie pod nosem. – Wspaniały wojownik – dodaje i prycha, potrząsając głową. Odwraca się i wciska przycisk na sprzęcie grającym, z którego zaczyna wydobywać się melodia.

Louis przymyka powieki i zatacza głową kółko.  Rozkłada ręce na boki niczym do lotu i unosi je w górę, aby po chwili opadły one w dół. Wdycha świeże powietrze, które przedostaje się przez otwarte okno i staje na palcach, zaokrągla ręce i przenosi je przed siebie, pamiętając, aby się nie stykały. Wykonuje kolejno kroki baletowe  _pas de bourree*_ , następnie  _tour lent*_ , aż w końcu wykonuje  _temps levé_  * i daje ponieść się muzyce, przeobrażając podstawowe kroki baletowe w swój własny taniec, taniec, który tak pokochał, jazz.

 

\- Brawo, brawo, brawo! – rozlega się po całej sali w akompaniamencie pojedynczych oklasków. Louis wykonuje  _révérence*_ , na zakończenie swojej próby i uśmiecha się szeroko do Chrisa. – Zwiewność, eteryczność, gracja!

\- Po prostu wolność, mój przyjacielu – odpowiada Louis, klepiąc swojego nauczyciela po ramieniu i idzie w kierunku sprzętu grającego, który wyłącza i sięga obok po ręcznik na ławce. Ociera swoje czoło i zarzuca materiał na ramiona.

\- Doszły mnie słuchy-

\- Wieści szybko się rozchodzą, jak widzę – przerywa mu Louis i posyła mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Louis – mówi stanowczo mężczyzna i Louis odwraca się w jego stronę, poświęcając mu w pełni swoją uwagę. – Wiesz, że nie mam nic przeciwko - cmoka obscenicznie. – Nie mam nic przeciwko tobie, ani twoim wyborom, ale-

\- Wyrzucasz mnie? – pyta gorzko Louis. Marszczy brwi, nie wierząc słowom przyjaciela.

\- Louis, zrozum-

Szatyn potrząsa głową i z niedowierzaniem prycha pod nosem.

\- I ty Chris nie chcesz geja pod swoim dachem, tak? – spogląda na niego z wyrzutem. – Zawiodłem się na tobie, przyjacielu - mówi, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

 

♦

 

_Et dans le bruit, je cours et j’ai peur  
Est-ce mon tour ?_

_(Pośród zgiełku biegnę i boję się.  
Czy to moja kolej?)_

Louis błąka się po ulicach wielkiego miasta przez kilka najbliższych dni. Został mu odebrany dom, oraz jedyne miejsce po nim, w którym czuł się bezpiecznie.

Czwartego dnia, zostaje wybudzony ze snu na dworcowej ławce. Mamrocze coś pod nosem, zaciskając mocniej powieki, gdy jego ciało zostaje wprawione w drżenie coraz mocniej i mocniej. Wreszcie z jękiem, wstaje i przeciera oczy.

 - Co jest? – mruczy niewyraźnie.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – słyszy męski głos nad sobą. Otwiera oczy i unosi rękę broniąc się od porannych promieni słonecznych. Spodziewa się ujrzeć mężczyznę w mundurze z napisem “policja” na plecach, ale jego oczom ukazuje się wysoki mężczyzna w czekoladowych, rozmierzwionych włosach. Zielone tęczówki okropione brązowymi plamkami spoglądają na niego z troską, której tak dawno nie zaznał.

\- Jakby cię to obchodziło – pomrukuje i wyrywa ramię z silnego uścisku. Widzi jak mężczyzna zaciska usta w wąską linię i zastanawia się nad czymś.

\- Nie jesteś trochę za młody na spanie na dworcu? Gdzie twoi rodzice?

\- Nie mam rodziców – odburkuje pod nosem Louis. – Nie mam nikogo – dodaje trochę ciszej.

\- Nikogo? – pyta mężczyzna, jakby upewniając się i Louis przytakuje ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy.  – Też jestem samotny – mówi wreszcie i siada obok.  - Wiem, jak to jest być samemu na tym świecie – dodaje i patrzy w niebo.

Louis spogląda z zaciekawieniem na profil mężczyzny, który wydaje się znać jego ból.  Szatyn przegryza wargę, zastanawiając się chwilę, ale nic nie mówi. Zapada cisza.

Louis nie wie, co sprawiło, że zaufał temu mężczyźnie. Może to jego niepozorny wygląd, a może podobna sytuacja życiowa, albo ten uśmiech. A może fakt, że nie miał nikogo, a on był po prostu pod ręką.

Nick, bo tak miał na imię nieznajomy mieszkał w Paryżu, do Londynu zawitał na miejscowy Fashion Week, z którego właśnie wracał. Nick ma 34 lata i Louisowi nie przeszkadza za bardzo fakt, że różni ich jakieś siedemnaście lat.

Louis wsiada do pociągu z mężczyzną. Przyciska czoło do zimnej szyby i żegna się w myślach z uliczkami, po których błądził i miastem, które go zgubiło.

 

♦

 

 _Que d’espérance…_  
Sur ce chemin en ton absence  
J’ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie   
N’est qu’un décor qui brille, vide de sens

 _(Nadziejo._  
Na szlaku, pod twoją nieobecność.  
Na próżno się błąkam, ale moje życie bez ciebie  
jest niczym innym, jak błyszczącą ozdobą, pozbawioną sensu.)

 

Błękitne niebo powoli przekształcało swoją barwę dodając nieco szarości i odcieni pomarańczy. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzont, a Louis czuł, że odradza się na nowo. Czuł na sobie delikatne, ciepłe promienie słoneczne, które rozjaśniały jego twarz, dodając nieco blasku jego rozmierzwionym przez wiatr włosom. Jego błękitne tęczówki schowane były za zaciśniętymi powiekami, usta lekko rozchylone. Jego bose stopy kroczyły zgrabnie po szorstkiej powierzchni dachu jednej z paryskich kamienic w samym sercu miasta. Louis do tej pory nie wierzył, że spotkało go takie szczęście, że spotkał na swojej drodze Nicka.

Louis robi obrót i otwiera oczy; jego tęczówkom ukazuje się wysoki brunet oparty o jeden z wielu kominów na szczycie budynku. Odwzajemnia lekki uśmiech na ustach mężczyzny i staje stabilnie na twardej powierzchni. Wyciąga z uszu słuchawki, z których sączy się melodia.

\- Długo tu jesteś? – pyta, zmierzając w jego kierunku.

Nick wzrusza ramionami, wyciągając do niego ręce.

\- Wiesz, że lubię cię obserwować.

\- Dziwak – Louis chichocze i wtula się w ciało starszego mężczyzny. Czuje jak duże i chude, za chude jak na gust Louisa, dłonie wędrują po jego plecach w górę i w dół. Na czubku swojej głowy czuje lekki pocałunek i odsuwa się, trochę za szybko. Nie chce być niegrzeczny.

Gdy jego błękitne tęczówki spotykają się z tymi zielono-brązowymi, nie rejestruje od razu, gdy głowa bruneta przechyla się na bok i jego usta są niebezpiecznie blisko. Bladoróżowe wargi muskają lekko jego różane.

\- N-Nick – mówi sucho, kładąc dłonie na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny. Mężczyzna odsuwa głowę i wzdycha głośno.

\- Chodź – mówi, odpychając się od komina. – Musimy porozmawiać – dodaje i schodzi na dół.

Louis przełyka gulę w gardle, ale po chwili rusza za Nickiem.

 

♦

 

_Vient la douleur…_

_(Nadchodzi ból…)_

 

\- Siadaj - nakazuje Nick, nie nawiązując z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

Louis siada posłusznie przy stole w kuchni i obserwuje z uwagą, jak mężczyzna krząta się po pomieszczeniu. Jego palce odnajdują rąbek jego czarnej bokserki, bawi się nim.

\- Jesteś już u mnie trzy miesiące – zaczyna Nick i Louis otwiera szeroko oczy.  _Nie, proszę, tylko nie to_ , powtarza w myślach. Spuszcza wzrok, gdy tęczówki Nicka spoczywają na nim. Szatyn kiwa głową.

\- Rozumiem – mówi i wstaje bezszelestnie. – Spakuję się i- Louis czuje jak na jego ramionach pojawiają się ręce, które zmuszają go, aby usiadł ponownie.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz - Nick potrząsa głową. – Nic nie rozumiesz – powtarza trochę jakby z rozbawieniem i Louis marszczy brwi. Czuje lekkie zakłopotanie i Grimshaw ma rację, Louis nic nie rozumie. – Nie wyrzucam cię – mówi i Louis widzi lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Tęczówki mężczyzny rozglądają się wokół gorączkowo i szatyn czuje się zdecydowanie nieswojo. Wstaje ponownie i staje pod ścianą, tuż przy wnęce, która prowadzi do salonu. – Nie wyrzucam cię – Nick odzywa się nagle, przyciskając Louisa do białej powłoki. Po obu stronach głowy szatyna mocno przytwierdzone do ściany są dłonie mężczyzny. – Oczekuję jedynie małej zapłaty – mówi Nick. – Ale ty nic nie rozumiesz, kompletnie nic – unosi brew z obłędem w oczach i Louisowi wcale to się nie podoba.

Louis chce mu powiedzieć, że przeraża go jego zachowanie, żeby przestał i jeżeli chce, może mu zapłacić. Ma pracę w teatrze, nie zarabia wiele, ale może podjąć się również czegoś innego, naprawdę. Mogą się przecież dogadać, prawda?

Louis nie ma sposobności przekazania tego wszystkiego, ponieważ ponownie tego wieczoru czuje na swoich ustach przyciśnięte wargi mężczyzny. Pocałunek jest mocny, szorstki i nie taki jak trzeba. Louis krzywi się i odpycha mężczyznę z całych sił.

\- Nie! – krzyczy ze złością wypisaną na twarzy. – Powiedziałem “nie”! – powtarza i czuje, jak jego prawy policzek zaczyna piec, gdy dłoń mężczyzny ląduje na nim z głośnym plaskiem.

\- Ty niewdzięczniku! – krzyczy Nick. – Ty pieprzony niewdzięczniku! Zabrałem cię z ulicy! Uratowałem ci dupę! A ty, co?

Louis spuszcza wzrok, czuje, jak po jego policzkach spływają słone łzy. Jego ciało trzęsie się nieprzyjemnie, a w klatce piersiowej czuje gorycz rozczarowania.

\- P-przepraszam – jąka się, bo Nick poniekąd może mieć rację. Uratował go, a Louis śmiał mu jeszcze odmówić.

\- Do swojego pokoju, kurwa! – wrzeszczy Nick, wiedząc, że jeszcze chwila i może zrobić chłopakowi krzywdę. – I nie chcę cię dzisiaj już widzieć na oczy! Zrozumiano? – krzyczy, aż Louis kuli się w sobie. – Pytam, czy zrozumiano? – podnosi głos jeszcze bardziej, krzycząc gdzieś w pobliżu ucha Louisa.

Chłopak przytakuje szybko i chwilę później już go nie widać.

 

♦

 

_Oh, ma douce souffrance._

_(Oh, moja słodka udręko.)_

 

Następnego dnia Louis boi się wyjść z pokoju, więc po prostu zaciąga na siebie kołdrę i roni łzę lub dwie. Nie rozumie, co wstąpiło w Nicka. Czuje się winny.

Godzinę później, gdy słyszy głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami i wie, że brunet wyszedł do pracy.  Zbiera się w sobie i wstaje z łóżka. Po chwili znajduje się przy drzwiach swojej sypialni i wygląda zza drzwi ostrożnie, prosto na korytarz. Upewnia się, że nikogo nie ma w domu i niemal na palcach przebiega na drugą stronę, do łazienki.

Oddech więźnie mu w gardle, gdy widzi swoje odbicie w lustrze. Czerwone, zapłakane i opuchnięte oczy, zaróżowione poliki i nieład na głowie. Wygląda koszmarnie. Odkręca zimną wodę w kranie i pochyla się lekko do przodu nad zlewem, opłukując twarz. Sięga po ręcznik i wyciera się starannie. Spogląda raz jeszcze w lustro i spuszcza wzrok.

Ponownie wychodzi na korytarz i krzywi się, na ciszę, która panuje w mieszkaniu. Nie przywykł do ciszy.

Bezszelestnie porusza się w kierunku kuchni. Wchodzi do pomieszczenia i jego wzrok automatycznie pada na stół, gdzie zawsze czekało na niego gotowe śniadanie. Cóż, nie tym razem. Zamiast posiłku, znajduje kartkę przylepioną na lodówce, po którą sięga drżącą ręką. Już z samego charakteru pisma wnioskuje, że nie jest to nic dobrego i boi się, że straci dach nad głową.

 

_Louis,_

 

Czyta koślawe pismo i bierze głęboki oddech, zanim decyduje się przeczytać resztę notatki.

 

_Od dziś zmieniają się zasady panujące w tym domu. Za długo pozwoliłem ci żyć na mój koszt, dostając w zamian jedynie niewdzięczność. Zawiodłem się na tobie. Oczekuję od ciebie comiesięcznej opłaty w wysokości 300 euro, oraz wykonywanie obowiązków domowych. Wracam o szesnastej, mieszkanie ma być na błysk._

_Nick_

 

Louis marszczy brwi, w jego oczach maluje się smutek. Czyta notatkę raz jeszcze i klnie pod nosem, ze smutkiem stwierdzając, że dorywcza praca w teatrze nie pokryje kosztów jego utrzymania. Odkłada kartkę na blat kuchenny i przeciera dłońmi twarz. Spogląda na zegarek spomiędzy palców.

\- Kurwa – klnie raz jeszcze, zdając sobie sprawę, że została mu jedynie godzina do zajęć, a w mieszkaniu panuje totalny bałagan. Nie zdąży i Nick się na niego wścieknie. Nick go wyrzuci. Nick go już nie będzie chciał, podobnie jak pozostali ludzie w jego życiu.

Louis tego dnia postanawia odwołać zajęcia, co też robi z ciężkim bólem serca. Zabiera się za sprzątanie i kilka godzin później bolą go kolana, od szorowania podłóg i bolą go plecy od ciągłego schylania się.  Na dodatek niechcący psiknął sobie płyn do mycia szyb prosto do oka, co skutkowało długim posiedzeniem w łazience i przemywaniem wrażliwego miejsca i cóż, czerwonym, spuchniętym okiem.

W salonie rozlega się dzwonek i Louis podskakuje w miejscu, bo właśnie minęła szesnasta. Nick powinien się zjawić lada chwila, więc szatyn biegnie do kuchni sprawdzając etap na jakim jest obiad. Zmniejsza gaz na ziemniaki i zagląda do piekarnika, polewając pieczeń sosem. Zaciąga się zapachem i na jego usta wkrada się mały uśmiech.

\- Będzie dobrze – szepcze pod nosem i wstaje na nogi. Podsuwa sobie krzesło, na którym staje i sięga do półki zawieszonej pod sufitem tuż nad wysepką kuchenną, szukając odpowiedniego wina. Po chwili wybiera Corbièresz Langwedocji. Z uśmiechem na ustach schodzi ostrożnie z krzesełka i z butelką w dłoni idzie do salonu. Rozlewa wino do kieliszków, które trzyma w jednej ręce, gdy słyszy przekręcanie klucza w drzwiach. Przechyla butelkę nieco mocniej, chcąc zdążyć, i gdy widzi Nicka w drzwiach, uśmiecha się do niego. Rusza w jego kierunku i całkowicie przez przypadek, naprawdę, potyka się o własne nogi. Szkło z czerwonym winem wyślizguje się z jego dłoni, rozbijając się chwilę później o jasne drewno na podłodze. Czerwony trunek rozbryzguje się po powierzchni, plamiąc również białą sofę i krzesła w pomieszczeniu, zostawiając po sobie malutkie czerwone kropki. Louis zalewa się łzami i nie rejestruje krzyków Nicka, nie orientuje się, kiedy pada pierwszy cios wymierzony w jego policzek, kiedy przewraca się na plecy na szafkę i rani sobie dłonie o rozbite szkło, kiedy upada na podłogę.

Louis nie pamięta ile to trwa, budzi się w nocy z krzykiem i rwącym bólem w klatce piersiowej.

 

♦

 

_Pourquoi s’acharner tu r’commence._

_(Po co z tobą walczyć, ty znów się rozpoczynasz.)_

 

Mija kilka tygodni udręki, podczas których Louis doświadcza przemocy psychicznej i fizycznej. Nie wie, co boli bardziej.  Czy to, że Nick wyzywał go, tak jak teraz.

\- Ty nic nie warty śmieciu! Nic dziwnego, ze wylądowałeś na dworcu! Nie dziwię się, że nikt cię nie chciał! Pierdolony, nic nie- czy przemoc fizyczna.

 Louis zatyka uszy i kołysze się lekko. Nie chce tego słuchać. Dość się nasłuchał przez ostatnie tygodnie. Przyciska kolana ciasno do klatki piersiowej i kuli się w kącie swojego pokoju.

\- Jesteś wojownikiem Louis, jesteś wojownikiem – powtarza cicho, niczym mantrę. – Dasz radę, Louis. Jesteś wojownikiem.

 

♦

 

 _Dans cette douce souffrance_  
Dont j’ai payé toutes les offenses  
Écoute comme mon cœur est immense  


_(Pośród tej słodkiej udręki,_  
Której zapłaciłem za wszystkie moje winy  
Posłuchaj, jak ogromne jest me serce.)

 

Louis nie wie dokładnie, czym zawinił. Właściwie to nie jest pewien, czy Nick w tym momencie tak w ogóle potrzebuje jakiegokolwiek powodu, aby wymierzać w niego kolejne ciosy.  Louis czuje, że jego nos prawdopodobnie jest złamany, czuje jak płynie z niego krew, którą może poczuć na swoich wargach. Metaliczny smak rozpływa się w jego ustach i Louis krzywi się, nie tylko z bólu. Zostaje popchnięty z całej siły i przewraca się na szafkę w salonie, czując jak coś gruchocze w jego klatce piersiowej. Jest całkiem pewien, że dwa żebra, które złamał jakiś czas temu, pękły na nowo. Nie otwiera oczu, zaciska mocno powieki, nie chce widzieć tego człowieka. Kładzie dłonie na uszach, odcinając się od ciągłych wyzwisk i przekleństw. Louis wie, że jest niechciany. Brzydki. Leniwy. I do niczego się nie nadaje. Jest bezużytecznym śmieciem, który wala się z kąta w kąt, noszony przez wiatr.

Louis syczy z bólu, gdy smukłe palce zaciskają się na jego włosach i ciągną go do góry. Otwiera oczy, ale jego wizja jest rozmazana przez gorzkie łzy. Zostaje wywleczony na dach, który dawał mu tyle szczęścia i poczucie wolności jeszcze na początku, gdy przybył do Paryża. Zostaje rzucony na szorstkie podłoże, gdzie pada na kolana. Pochyla się do przodu, podpierając rękoma i próbuje złapać oddech.

\- Czego– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – udaje mu się wydusić. Zamyka oczy i słyszy swój ciężki, urywany oddech. Nick się nie odzywa. – Z-zamierzasz mnie zabić? – pyta bez emocji.

Nick śmieje się w głos.

\- Jesteś taki głupi, Louis – mówi szorstko. – Zamierzam odebrać swoją zapłatę – dodaje i Louis zostaje popchnięty i przyciśnięty do twardego podłoża.

Mężczyzna nie musi nic więcej mówić, Louis wie, co zamierza zrobić i choć panika rozsadza go od środka, nie ma siły krzyczeć. Nikt go nie usłyszy, nie tutaj.

Nick zrywa z niego spodnie wraz z bielizną, Louis wyrywa się, ale na nic mu się to zdaje. Nick jest od niego dwa razy starszy, większy, silniejszy.

\- Im bardziej będziesz walczył, tym bardziej będzie boleć – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby i Louis poddaje się. Nie walczy. Jego ciałem wstrząsa szloch, gdy mężczyzna wbija się w niego bez żadnego przygotowania. Z pomiędzy jego warg wydobywa się głośny krzyk bólu tłumiony przez odgłosy miasta, gdy Nick kontynuuje swoje mocne i zdecydowane pchnięcia. Louis czuje, jak na jego pośladkach lądują dłonie mężczyzny, które ściskają i rozchylają pośladki.

\- Zawsze chciałem zerżnąć ten piękny tyłek – mówi Louisowi prosto do ucha, po tym, jak zawisa nad nim. Dłonie mężczyzny lądują po obu stronach głowy szatyna i gdy ten otwiera oczy, widzi na nich krew. Czuje ją również jak spływa po jego udach. Jego płacz staje się donośny i ciężki, a w klatce piersiowej go ściska. – A ja – pchnięcie. – Zawsze – jeszcze jedno. – Dostaję – i jeszcze jedno. – To – i kolejne. - Czego chcę – i jeszcze następne.

Louis zaciska powieki i modli się, aby to się skończyło. Modli się, aby jego koszmar się skończył. Marzy o tym, aby nigdy się nie narodził.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *wszystkie wyrażenia z gwiazdką oznaczają kroki baletowe:
> 
> pas de bourree – drobne kroczki w bok;
> 
> tour lent – wolny obrót na jednej nodze, wykonywany na całej stopie lub na półpalcach;
> 
> temps levé – krok jedną nogą, przesunięcie drugiej, a potem wykonanie skoku;
> 
> révérence - ukłon na koniec lekcji;


End file.
